1. Field
Embodiments relate to a heterocyclic compound and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs), which are self-emitting devices, may have advantages such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick response, high brightness, excellent driving voltage characteristics, and may provide full color images.
An OLED may have a structure including a substrate, and an anode, a hole transport layer, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, and a cathode sequentially stacked on the substrate. The hole transport layer, the emission layer, and the electron transport layer may be organic thin films formed of organic compounds.
A driving principle of an organic light-emitting device having such a structure is described below.
When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode may pass the hole transport layer and migrate toward the emission layer, and electrons injected from the cathode may pass the electron transport layer and migrate toward the emission layer. The holes and the electrons may be recombined with each other in the emission layer to generate excitons. Then, the excitons may be transitioned from an excited state to a ground state, thereby generating light.